¿Celos? ¡Claro que no!
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Tony Stark no era un hombre celoso, y quien dijera lo contrario claramente estaba mintiendo descaradamente.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

 **Capítulo Único:** ¿Celos? ¡Claro que no!

Tony Stark no era un hombre celoso, y quien dijera lo contrario claramente estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Y si ese alguien resultaba ser extrañamente el Coronel James Rhodes, pues con mayor razón era una mentira, después de todo alguien como Tony no podía darle el tiempo necesario como para experimentar lo que eran el sentimiento de los celos en carne propia ¡Que estupidez! Además ¿De quien podía sentir celos? Tony podía poseer lo que quisiera con el tan sólo chasquido de sus dedos, cualquier persona con gusto caería a sus pies si es que así lo deseaba. Desde que era niño ha poseído lo que había querido sin la necesidad de envidiar nada de nadie, por el contrario, las personas eran quienes sentían celos de él; de su apellido, su fortuna y lo que ello conllevaba. Cuando se convirtió en un héroe para el mundo, aquel sentimiento no pudo verse afectado ¡Era como un dios entre mortales! _No importaba lo que Thor tuviera que opinar al respecto, cabía decir._

Divagaba ¿A que iba con toda esa cháchara innecesaria? ¡Claro!

Celos. Esos que obviamente no sentía en absoluto ahora mismo - _ni ahora ni nunca. No_ -, nada tenía que ver con el fuego naciendo en la boca de su estómago por ver a Peter charlar nerviosamente con una linda muchacha rubia de su edad a las afueras del instituto. Nada tenía que ver con el sabor agrio que invadía su boca rápidamente al ver como la niña sonreía para su protegido como si de alguna manera estuviera coqueteando con él, como dejaba posar su mano enguantada en seda rosada sobre el brazo de Peter como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo; nada tenía que ver tampoco con el sudor que corría libre por su sien como si de alguna manera hubiera subido la temperatura en el interior de su convertible, aquel que Peter odiaba que llevara al final de las clases para recogerlo pero que Tony utilizaba igual porque gustaba por molestarlo. Los síntomas no eran celos, claro que no, simplemente estaba molesto por el hecho de que el niño le prestara atención a alguien que no fuera él, además, había llegado a tiempo para recogerlo como Peter le había pedido ¿Por qué lo hacía esperar mientras le regalaba "ojitos" a una estudiante que seguramente no distinguía a Darwin de Picasso?

Poco faltaba en Tony las ganas de colocar nuevamente sus lentes en su lugar y acelerar su automóvil para alejarse de allí antes de que cometiera una estupidez, después de todo no creía que Peter - _Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Visión, Viernes y Karen_ \- encontrara gracioso el que fuera allí entre los estudiantes para tomarlo en brazos y obligarlo a meterse dentro del convertible y tener la cena en Duckling's que habían acordado la noche anterior en la torre. Deseaba hacerlo, pero Tony quería convencerse de que era lo suficientemente "adulto" y maduro como para quedarse allí tranquilamente sentado esperando a por Parker ¿La realidad? Tal vez Tony no era tan "adulto" y maduro como debería ser; pero aquí entre nos ¿Quien se sorprendería?

Para su fortuna, y la de la niña que se alejaba en dirección opuesta junto a un grupo de amigos mayoritario, Peter se acerca al coche con una sonrisa brillante que siempre le dedica a él; _sólo a él_. Sube del lado del copiloto sin esperar invitación y lanza su mochila a sus pies.

\- Hola, Señor Stark -saluda el niño con ligera voz agotada- Lamento haberlo echo esperar mucho.

Tony se encoje de hombros como si en verdad no le importara, como si no hubiese pensado en el hecho de hacer llegar una de sus armaduras al instituto para probar hasta que punto aquella niña podría haberse asustado con sus nuevas modificaciones de armamento.

\- No, claro -responde sarcástico el mayor como un modo de defensa que no puede evitar usar- No creo que ésto sea muy importante ¿Verdad? Puedes cenar conmigo cualquier otro día, da lo mismo -agrega conduciendo entre las calles de Queens- Parecías muy interesado en quedarte con aquella muchacha ¿Qué quería, tú numero? ¿Acaso era un plan de cita con la sexy porrista del equipo de fútbol?

Su parloteo le es estúpido y casi desea saltar del coche en movimiento para frenar su diálogo unánime, el que Peter lo observara como a un espécimen lo hace peor. _Oh, Stark ¿Cuan más patético puedes ser?_ Incluso puede jurar oír las risas crueles de Rhodey en su cabeza.

\- Señor Stark, no diga eso -le frena Peter ligeramente avergonzado, aunque no podría saber si era por él mismo o por Tony- Nancy sólo quería que la ayudase para el proyecto de Química del profesor Farrell, pero no pude decir que si a su pedido. Todos los años Ned y yo haces algo que impresione al profesor, aunque ahora con ésto de Spider-Man dudo poder llegar a tiempo -agrega encogiéndose de hombros, Tony sabe que encontrara una solución; Peter siempre lo hacía- ¿Acaso estuvo celoso de Nancy Pekerman, Señor Stark?

 _Wow, wow_. Alto allí _¿Qué?_

\- No -responde rápidamente, tal vez demasiado a la defensiva- No se que es lo que te imaginas en esa cabecita tuya, niño, pero lo mejor seria detenerte ¿Si? Yo no soy celoso, incluso dudo poder sentir algo parecido ¿Ok?

Ante ello, y para su sorpresa, Peter toma su mano derecha y obliga a sus dedos a entrelazarse un poco, hay una sonrisa feliz en sus labios y ojos brillantes que sólo lo había visto en Bruce cuando cocinó junto a Natasha en la Torre Avengers o Steve al volver a ver a Bucky. _No pienses en ello, Stark. No vale la pena._

Peter aprovecha un semáforo en rojo para regalarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

\- Por supuesto, Señor Stark -responde Peter volviendo a su asiento sin perder su sonrisa.

Tony asiente satisfecho, sonriendo un poco él también, después de todo le había gustado su beso. Además, Peter había entendido sin hacer ninguna queja que él no era nada de ello.

¿Tony Stark celoso? ¡Claro que no!


End file.
